Armin And The Seven Dwarves
by LolitaArmin129
Summary: A rather interesting twist to classic Grimms Bros and Disney tale.


LolitaArmin129:Hello everyone did you miss me!?💕😸

Audience:*snore..*

LolitaArmin129:i said…*holds up busted glass slipper* did you miss me…?*threatning glare*💀💀💀

Audience:yes!*snaps awake* o.o

LolitaArmin129:ahaha relax I'm just joking with you guys! But seriously though, I'm sorry I haven't been very active this past year everyone. Life has been, for lack of better childfriendly words, f*cking me up the ass-

Eren:God don't make it gay Lolita!

LolitaArmin129:*flips him the bird and rolls eyes* but anyways adulting has been terrible so far and my crappy job has given me very little to no time to focus much on my creativity at home anymore..😢

Armin:*pats back* it'll be okay Lolita..

LolitaArmin129:thank you cinnamon bun*pats his head then turns to audience* but don't worry everyone, i _refuse_ to let any of my stories die on here. _Especially_ "Her Pretty Marionette". I know you're all eager for that to continue, but until i get my nightmare fuel magic back together again, here's a new short fanfiction for you all! Without further ado, i present to you, "Armin And The Seven Dwarves"💖

Disclaimer: i do not own AOT or Snow White

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1:Mirror Mirror

Once Upon A Time, in enchanted mideval Germany, there lived A wicked king, and and an adorable prince. Despite being a very handsome man that could easily pass for twenty, he was a cruel person that only cared about his looks. With his inky black hair,pale porcelain skin, and sharp grey eyes, it was no wonder he was so in love with himself.

King Levi was his name. He wore elegant black and violet king attire complete with a crimson cape and gold sword. A matching gold crown with garnet jewels sat atop his head to top it all off. Prince Armin however, was a different story. He was a sweet and caring prince with an adorable personality to boot.

With his delicate toned frame, honey blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes, he looked like an angel compared to cherub like features had the power to make any guy's heart melt, and every girl's heart swoon. The young prince had many hobbies that included reading,studying,talking to animals,singing,baking sweets, and for some reason, crossdressing.

Despite being 100% prince complete with a magic wand downstairs, he took more pleasure in dressing like a princess. Almost every skimpy cutesy dress that he owned, he made himself in his sewing room. If it wasn't for his eyebrow game and lack of a rack giving him away, he could easily pass as a chick if he really wanted to.

Now because the wicked king was starting to feel threatened by the Prince's beauty, he started dressing him up in old rags and forced him to work as a scullery maid 24/7. Even though the prince was saddened by this new lifestyle, he managed to remain positive and smile through it all.

To further ensure that he remained the hottest man alive, he would always consult his magic mirror. It was a haunted artifact with magic touchscreen glass and a dark golden frame with spirit that possessed the mirror was a ghostly mage named Erwin. He was king Levi's advisor and royal confidant.

Each morning, King Levi would walk over to Erwin and ask"Erwin Erwin, on the wall, who's the hottest bitch of all?" And so long as the mirror told Levi it was him, Prince Armin would be spared from his jealous wrath.

One morning however, Erwin had a different response for the king. Going over to his mirror, Levi popped the usual question."Mirror Mirrior on the wall, who's the hottest bitch of all?" He chanted. "My fair king, i do fear, that there is now another who carries that title to bear" Erwin replied.

"Excuse me..?" King Levi snarled."what the FUCK did you say!?"He demanded stomping his foot."You heard me" Erwin replied smirking. "Well if _i'm_ not the hottest anymore, then who is!?" Levi asked."Hair as gold as honey, eyes as blue as the ocean, and nose as cute as a button. Prince Armin is now more hotter than you" Erwin replied.

Levi stood there frozen in diabelief before he started shrieking."ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?" Levi screeched. " _That_ little brat is hotter then _me_!? What does he got that i don't got!?" he demanded raising a hissy fit.

"you really want to know? look for yourself" the mirror replied. He then magically switched his glass screen to a visual of Armin gathering berries with his animal friends in the garden. Levi then raised an eyebrow as he watched the magic footage unfold before him.

"Ummmm it's just him doing chores. What's the big deal?" Levi asked. "Wait for it.." Erwin grinned. Magically changing his settings to X-Ray mode, he now showed Armin still tending to his chores, but without his raggedy outfit."GAH!" Levi yelped blushing."WHAT THE FUCK ERWIN!? What kind of hentai filter is that!?"

"That's no filter, that's actually all him you're looking at" the mirror declared. "e-even the abs..?" Levi paled."yup,even the abs" Erwin nodded."and have you SEEN his ass yet? _mercy_ that boy is thick!" The mirror whistled." are you seriousl!? That's disgusting!" Levi grimaced."ugh you know what? Just turn yourself off" he ordered.

"But-"

" _Bye_ felicia!" Levi snapped. Erwin scoffed and rolled his eyes"Okay okay sheesh!As you wish your royal bitchyness" he then grew lifeless and faded out with his magic screen going black. Once he was alone again, The king frowned and slunk over to his bedroom window.

He growled in jealousy as he eyed the young prince humming innocently like the goody freaking two shoes he was _."that brat has another thing coming if he thinks he's going to take my sexy crown!"_ he thought. "I need to dispose of him somehow. But _how_ to do it is the question" he mumbled to himself. He would definitley have to make it look like an accident or something.

As he plotted Armin's murder, heard some knocks at the door."who is it!?" Levi barked. The two royal huntsman, Sasha and Connie, peeked their heads through the door "u-uhm..you're majesty? We got that roasted boar you wanted" Sasha squeaked timidly. It was then that Levi got an idea. And evil _awful_ idea..

"hmmm..boar eh? Thanks but i want something different to eat now. Either of you two feel like hunting for some bigger game..?" He asked grinning evilly from ear to ear.

(A/N:nooooo Levi! Don't kill our cinnamon roll! And i don't know what possessed me to write this madness but i have no regrets xD look out for chapter two!)


End file.
